


Vuelta de Página

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: No es casualidad cuando la vida insiste en cruzarte con alguna persona. Algo quedó por decir, por perdonar, por sentir.(El Principito)
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Siguen sin ser míos Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, el resto de los personajes y el cánon de Farsantes. Pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.

_Por la certeza de que allá afuera está la persona a la que sienten pertenecer._

"Es como si nuestro tiempo juntos fuera solo nuestro, es nuestra propia creación; es como si yo estuviera en tu sueño y tú estuvieras en el mío"  
**(Antes del atardecer)**

Si quieres amor, entonces eso es esto. Esta es la vida real. No es perfecto, pero es real. **  
(Antes del anochecer)**

**2014**

Nadie puede huir del todo de su pasado. Es como una ley. Todo lo pasado nos espera en las esquinas impensadas, en los cafés casuales, en las calles que caminamos, en las arbitrarias elecciones de todos los días.

Mi nombre es Pedro Daniel Beggio. 35 años. Divorciado. Me gusta correr. Mis documentos dicen que nací chileno. Un día metí un poco de ropa en una mochila, algunos libros, mi cámara y crucé la cordillera.

Alguna vez fui tentado para trabajar como modelo e incluso como actor, pero preferí dedicarme al periodismo. Me gusta el mundo de la editorial. Sin saber cómo, este oficio que iba a ser algo para matar el tiempo hasta que apareciera algo mejor, se me metió en la sangre. Me gustaba su ritmo febril, su irreverencia y su humor negro...

_—La gran escritora Irina Ezio dijo que lo mejor de una mujer es su espíritu..._

_—Lógico. Si vos tuvieras la nariz y el bigote que tiene ella también dejarías de preocuparte por pavadas tales como tener aspecto humano._

Me gustan mis compañeros, llenos de fachadas y misterios, con sus humores cambiantes y sus tragedias de bolsillo. Como Cuca.

_—Sí. Hay algo que mi novio adora de mí... el contenido de mi heladera._

También los que andan envolviendo en telarañas sin consecuencias. Siempre hace falta algo desagradable con lo cual comparar las cosas buenas de la vida, ¿no?

Incluso me gusta este Pedro de hoy, tan diferente de aquel otro lleno de sueños pálidos. Sí. Me gusta este Pedro que tiene más compasión por él mismo y menos por los demás. Especialmente cuando Vito Rivero me convoca a su oficina.

Es mi jefe, quién también me gusta aunque lo disimulo muy bien. Tiene un extraño sentido del humor y algunos favores que pagarle a un colega. Uno de esos favores me trajo hasta acá hoy. Fui asignado para hacer de _niñera_ del heredero de un imperio editorial francés que acaba de llegar a Buenos Aires.

Un inesperado _deja-vu_ perturbó mi presente de fruta encendida. La vida ya me había puesto en esta escena. No soy de apostar, pero no pude dejar de preguntarme si las probabilidades estarían a mi favor esta vez.

Odio los trabajos de niñera de la misma manera en que odio las cartas y las corbatas manchadas. Pero lo que yo haya odiado quedó en el olvido en el mismo momento en que abrí la puerta del despacho del jefe.

Se llamaba Alexander St. Etienne y parecía escapado de un catálogo de GQ. Todo en su persona era refinado. Tenía una de esas caras con pómulos afilados y gestos duros que hacen soñar a las mujeres (y a algunos hombres también) y que nadie cree que existan en realidad…

Hablaba castellano con acento perfecto, tomaba vodka con jugo de naranja y mucho hielo y tenía fríos ojos negros y una sonrisa feroz, cautivante. Era devastador, lo sabía y estaba acostumbrado a eso.

El jefe fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones.

—El señor St. Etienne es el director de la revista “ **Éclat** ”. Ha venido a Buenos Aires para la exhibición de joyas de la colección “Sortilège”. —Vito Rivero resopló sacudiendo barriga, mostacho y sobacos manchados y bufó con aires de importancia—: Además de ser el hijo de un viejo amigo mío, es un colega. Esta pequeña reunión es para discutir los detalles del evento.

Apenas si sonreí en silencio, inclinando imperceptiblemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Me dediqué a escuchar y a estudiar al visitante. Si mientras se llevaba a cabo la reunión, mi recalentado cerebro se dedicaba a elaborar algunas apreciaciones acerca del francesismo del ilustre visitante, bueno, nadie tenía porqué enterarse.

_“¿Sí? Para mí esto se parece más a la reunión del bello y el bestia…”_

—Queremos que vos le sirvas de guía y secretario mientras está en Buenos Aires. Es su primera visita…

Me despejé la garganta y contesté algo poco comprometedor.

—Bueno... En fin… Seguro…

El jefe y Alexander seguían con el intercambio de aburridas noticias de conocidos en común. Agotado el tema, se enredaron analizando la situación de algún lugar perdido del planeta como posible fuente de noticias. Yo seguía parado, a la espera de que el jefe o el invitado estrella decidieran qué hacer. ¿Podía ser que los ojos de Alexander se desviaran hacia el rincón donde yo estaba? Seis desvíos más tarde, no me cabía ninguna duda de que estaba haciendo un inventario detallado de mi persona. Esperé a que volviera a clavarme los ojos y le sonreí. Lo distraje lo suficiente como para conseguir que terminara la frase en francés. Con aire aburrido, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo, enterré las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mis pensamientos, sin embargo, la estaban pasando en grande.

_“¡Apa! Este debe ser mi regalo de Navidad… ¡Semejante caramelito!”_

No era un secreto que mis preferencias a la hora de elegir pareja no estaban puestas en la vereda del sexo opuesto. Me había cruzado con muchos hombres; con pocos había logrado intimar.

Después de otro rato de charla, el jefe y Alexander se pusieron de pie, habiendo acordado el alcance de mis tareas. El hecho de que no hubiera registrado ni una palabra al respecto, era nada más que un detalle sin importancia. Intercambiaron algunas palabras de despedida, y se dieron la mano. Asumiendo mis funciones de “secretario”, abrí la puerta y un vaho de colonia cara me inundó las fosas nasales cuando Alexander pasó rozándome un poco más de lo necesario.

Salimos de la oficina del jefe. Apenas crucé el umbral, me volví y por la puerta entreabierta le dije:

—Jefe, por esto le juro que le voy a regalar una corbata…

El jefe se alisó la ofensiva prenda a rayas anchas turquesa y rojo, con restos de algo que parecía sospechosamente huevo y me miró con suficiencia.

—¿Para qué? Si ya tengo una…

Puse los ojos en blanco y cerré la puerta. Alcancé al francés junto a los escritorios de la redacción. Su mirada escrutadora me recorrió abiertamente de pies a cabeza. Me halagaba, pero admito que un poco me inquietaba la habilidad de esos ojos azabaches de leerme los pensamientos en tecnicolor. Me encogí de hombros sin darme cuenta, pensando de pronto en que así debía sentirse una presa en la mira de su depredador. No estuve muy seguro de que eso me gustara.

Me apoyé contra uno de los escritorios y me crucé de brazos, esperando.

—En fin, señor St. Etienne, usted dirá…

—Por favor… Mis amigos me llaman Alex y creo que con eso alcanza. Mis padres amaban los nombres muy largos, pero eso dificulta la conversación.

—Alex.

Cuca salió de una de las oficinas con un puñado de post-it de colores en una mano y una taza de café en la otra. Se quedó clavada en medio del pasillo, mirándonos, en el mismo instante en que Alexander me agarraba la mano.

—Así está mucho mejor. Estuve pensando ¿te parece bien que nos encontremos más tarde para cenar juntos y planear la visita a la exhibición? Odio las oficinas con olor a ceniceros. Hasta esta noche.

Seguro de sí mismo y sin esperar respuesta, Alex se inclinó y me estampó un beso en cada mejilla, una costumbre francesa, según tengo entendido. Aproveché para aspirar su perfume, para sentir la calidez de su piel. Interiormente me estremecí pensando en las posibilidades que podría traer la noche. Y eso me trabó la lengua.

—Este... Sí... Hasta... Bueno... Chau...

Lo acompañé hasta los ascensores y me guiñó un ojo justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Sacudí la cabeza y volví a la redacción. Cuca estaba esperándome, con las cejas levantadas y la boca abierta.

—¡Ay! ¡Me muero! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Decime que es una visión, porque si no, me pongo a dieta otra vez!

—Pues te aseguro que es verdadero y esta noche vamos a ir a cenar.

Cuca me agarró del cuello como si quisiera estrangularme. Estoy seguro de que ganas no le faltaban.

—Te odio ¿sabés? Te odio malvadamente y te pegaría con el frasco del edulcorante.

—Lástima. Yo en cambio había pensado invitarte a tomar café con leche y masas.

Resultó verdad eso de que toda persona tiene un precio. El de Cuca venía en cajas de boulangerie _cordon blue_. Se olvidó de ahorcarme y en cambio, se me colgó del cuello.

—Sos un amor... Te perdono que me hayas robado a ese príncipe azul de novela...

—Vení, soñadora, antes de que pierdas el apetito, si eso es posible.

~oOo~

Dos horas después de volver de la oficina, seguía con los codos clavados en las rodillas, sentado en la sala en penumbras, mirando a través de las ventanas sin cortinas las luces que se iban encendiendo en la calle.

No me servía la obvia y patética excusa de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Tenía suficiente andadura para reconocer que me había agarrado un serio, y quiero decir _serio_ metejón con el tal Alexander St. Etienne.

Lo que no lograba poner en claro era si me había cautivado con su _charme_ o simplemente me había agarrado con la guardia baja. ¿Podía ser nada más que vulgar necesidad? ¿Por culpa de la forzada sequía a la que me estaba auto sometiendo? Normalmente no caía tan fácil nada más que por una cara linda. Necesitaba más: inteligencia, personalidad, intereses comunes.

_“Mierda, Beggio, ¿qué carajo fue eso? ¿Un aviso de Corazones Solitarios?”._

Hundí la cabeza en las manos despeinándome de puro nerviosismo. No estaba del todo seguro de que Alexander compartiera mis preferencias; ciertamente, no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, pero no podía haber leído tan mal todas las señales. Y eso me llevaba al _otro_ problema: yo no tenía ganas de involucrarme.

No me malinterpreten. Hacía mucho que había aceptado mi bisexualidad, y estaba muy cómodo con ella. Que fuera un hombre no era el problema. De hecho, desde que me había divorciado, mis relaciones habían sido exclusivamente con hombres. El punto es que no había habido nadie en serio desde..., bueno, desde hacía bastante; apenas unas citas a ciegas y algunas noches de juerga con mis amigos.

Inspiré profundo; la tarde se hacía noche y no estaba más cerca de llegar a una conclusión que al principio.

Mi cuerpo sabía lo que quería. Era mi cabeza la que me causaba toda esa pesadumbre.

~oOo~

Pasadas las nueve, vestidos de obligado traje y corbata, estábamos a punto de cenar en un lugar muy elegante, con un balde de champán y velas.

Todo se mantenía en el mismo ritmo. Hay hombres que encuentran su lugar hasta en ciudades que nunca han visitado y este era el caso de Alexander St. Etienne (o Alex).

—…y champagne. Nada mejor que champagne para acompañar todo.

Distraído como estaba en mis pensamientos, me perdí parte de lo que estaba diciendo. Por las dudas, estuve de acuerdo.

—Claro.

Mientras Alexander llenaba mi copa, decidí interesarme por el motivo de su visita a Buenos Aires.

—¿Por qué es tan importante esta colección?

—¿Por qué? Porque es una de las más valiosas del mundo y porque me da una buena excusa para dejar París en verano y escapar de mi oficina.

—Pero… siendo el director y dueño de la revista...

Un atisbo de malhumor cruzó por sus ojos.

—Yo no. Mi padre. De esa revista y de docenas de otras sin contar los diarios. Es un hombre serio que desaprueba mi vida y me obliga a obrar con cierta cautela.

Ah. Detecté un marcado tono de resentimiento en sus palabras. Me di cuenta porque no me era del todo desconocido el sentimiento. La familia de abolengo tratando de imponer sus pretensiones al heredero. Ahí teníamos un tema que podía resultar más interesante que un montón de piedras de colores, por más caras y famosas que fueran. Tomé un sorbo de champán y lo miré sonriendo por encima de la copa.

—¿Y… hay mucho para desaprobar en tu vida?

Alexander recobró el buen humor, y se relajó en la silla. Sin dejar de mirarme, estiró una mano, y con un dedo rozó los míos. 

—Depende de lo que cada uno crea…

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una sombra se detuvo junto a la mesa. Alcé la mirada y me quedé sin aliento.

Guillermo Graziani.

Se me encogió el estómago mientras se me borraba la sonrisa. En los ojos negros que me miraban directamente brilló una chispa de reconocimiento. Una conocida sensación de familiaridad me invadió, pero la ahuyenté rápidamente cerrando los ojos. Me obligué a tomar otro sorbo de champán para juntar coraje. Entonces lo miré como si no hubieran pasado tres malditos años. Como si apenas esa mañana hubiéramos... _Ay, mierda._ A él le tambaleó un poco la sonrisa, pero la recompuso rápidamente en una de suficiencia que le llenó la cara. Y a mí me llenó de ganas de tirarle lo que me quedaba de champán por la cabeza.

—Ah, pero mirá vos. St. Etienne en persona… Todo el brillo “chic” de París se desploma sobre nosotros…

Me sobresalté pensando que ese _“nosotros”_ nos incluía a él y a mí, porque no era a Alexander a quien miraba. Me moría de ganas (¿o de celos?) por saber dónde, cuándo y cómo se habían conocido esos dos.

Alexander apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos. No hizo falta una declaración para que me diera cuenta de que Guillermo Graziani era la última persona en el universo que hubiera deseado tener parado delante. Pero también era un tipo educado y mundano, y sabía comportarse, por más que la situación le resultara evidentemente desagradable.

—Graziani… Es una sorpresa verte por acá. No creí que frecuentaras este tipo de lugares.

Su traje estaba arrugado y su corbata floja y torcida… y sin embargo, no desentonaba. Tenía el rostro quemado por el sol, curtido y cruelmente humorista.

—¿Te referís a este lugar elegante? Tenés razón, no es mi ambiente, pero…

Un sujeto gordinflón y casi calvo, con un saco de etiqueta agarrado por un único botón que amenazaba salir disparado en cualquier momento, se acercó con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Recordé distraídamente que era el dueño del lugar.

—¡Mi querido Graziani! Me estaba preocupando, creí que ya no iba a venir. Venga. Venga. Le preparé la mejor mesa del restaurante…

—Tano, sos un pesado pero nunca me atrevo a desobedecerte…

Nos hizo una burlesca reverencia y sospeché que había estado tomando.

—Los dejo con su champán helado. A mí me espera mi whisky.

Me miró una última vez con expresión vacía, y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con el Tano, que parloteaba loco de contento. Sacudí la cabeza con desánimo.

Yo mismo me desobedecí y anclé la mirada en la espalda que se alejaba, el cuello inclinado, las manos en los bolsillos y ese andar tan suyo...

El francés se dio cuenta.

—¿Lo conocés?

“¿Que si lo conozco? Claro que lo conozco. El Gran Guillermo Graziani. Abogado arrepentido. El Tipo Jodido. Excelente para meterse donde no lo llaman. Bueno para las relaciones fraternales, pero pésimo para comprometerse emocionalmente. O al menos conmigo. Mierda. _Mierda_ ”. No me gustó el derrotero de mis propios pensamientos. Sentía una desagradable puntada en la frente que no iba a tardar en convertirse en uno de _esos_ dolores de cabeza. Me limité a contestar con la versión oficial.

—Claro. Guillermo Graziani. Brillante abogado. La leyenda dice que un día dejó todo y decidió ser periodista. Dio el salto completo y fue corresponsal en casi todas las zonas de conflicto armado de la última década. Europa, América, Medio Oriente. Ganador del Premio Pulitzer y aparentemente, del Premio a la Botella también. Estaba fuera del país. Lo estuvo por un largo tiempo. No sabía que había vuelto.

Alexander tenía la mirada fija en el punto donde un montón de gente estaba rodeando a Graziani.

Yo también me di cuenta.

—No te cae muy simpático, ¿no?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hubo una imperceptible grieta en esa máscara perfecta…

—Es un pobre diablo…

~oOo~

En otro lugar del restaurante, un montón de personas repartía risas y abrazos, apretones de manos y besos de bienvenida. De alguna manera, se las ingeniaron para apretujarse todos alrededor de una mesa.

Una rubia se escabullió en medio y se colgó del cuello de Graziani.

—¡Guillermo! ¡Bestia horrible! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado?

El aludido puso su mejor cara de inocente.

—¿Adónde?

Se desató un coro de risas. Alguien propuso un brindis y hubo un revuelo de manos en alto y ruido de copas chocando. Un hombre alto y corpulento se acercó con una jarra de cerveza.

—¡Graziani! Te llamé en Ginebra mil veces y nunca te encontré. ¿Estabas escondido?

—Es muy probable, querido. Vení, tomemos algo.

La charla siguió por toda la mesa, y Graziani era el indiscutido centro de atención. Conversaba sin apuro y les respondía a todos, aparentemente cómodo en medio de ese grupo variopinto, que parecía conocerlo de muchos lugares diferentes.

Yo tampoco podía despegar los ojos de él, por mucho que lo intentara. Una mezcla de alegría, envidia y bronca me calentaba la sangre. Me serví otra copa y me removí inquieto en la silla.

_—“Mmm... Alex lo detestará, pero eso parece ser algo excepcional. Todo el mundo está loco de contento de tener de regreso al desaliñado y ebrio señor Graziani…”_

De repente, Alex se levantó, arrastrando la silla de mal modo, y dejando unos feos rayones sobre el piso de madera. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que hizo tambalear las copas.

—Vámonos. Ese estúpido me arruinó el apetito.

—Pero...

Me encogí de hombros y lo imité, apartando la silla con cuidado. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir ahí sentados sin decir nada, cada uno limitándose a masticar como si en vez de la comida, fueran nuestras propias emociones las que intentábamos digerir? 

Nos detuvimos en el guardarropa para buscar los abrigos. Hice un último intento.

—Caramba… El señor Graziani realmente tiene un mal efecto sobre vos, ¿no?

Alexander me contestó llegando a la puerta, en un tono casi desdeñoso, mientras se enroscaba una bufanda de mórbida lana color azul alrededor del cuello.

—Hablemos de otra cosa. Me enferma ese payaso.

—Bueno… Te paso a buscar mañana para ir a la apertura de la colección. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Y ahora…

Yo estaba ocupado con mi abrigo, revolviendo los bolsillos en busca de los guantes. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando una mano me agarró el mentón y me obligó a levantar la cabeza. El rostro de Alex se hacía más grande a medida que se inclinaba hacia mí y sus labios buscaban los míos. Se alejó apenas.

—Buenas noches…

En el segundo que sobrevino, sentí la boca apoyarse con más fuerza esta vez, y hubo también un brevísimo roce de lengua sobre mis labios entreabiertos. Todo fue tan fugaz, que cuando reaccioné, Alexander ya no estaba.

Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el pelo. Olía bien y besaba mejor. Era como el champagne y como sus ropas… Perfecto y frío.

_—“Y se fue, dejándome de seña en la puerta del restaurante. En fin… Supongo que debería sentirme satisfecho, pero tengo la vaga impresión de que este ha sido un gesto casi obligado del hermoso Alex… Una especie de rutina…”_

Afuera lloviznaba. Me subí el cuello del abrigo puteando entre dientes por haberme olvidado el paraguas. No me quedaba más remedio que tomar un taxi. Ensimismado en mis deliberaciones, no vi que un grupo de personas salía carcajeándose del restaurante. Me empujaron, haciéndome chocar con el paraguas de un hombre que llevaba una rubia escotada colgando del brazo.

—¡Pedro! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces ahí parado bajo la lluvia y sin paraguas?

—Hola, Santiago. Es un placer verte, pero ¿te molestaría explicarme de una puta vez cómo te las arreglás siempre para hacer preguntas tan estúpidas?

Le sonreí, contrariando mi tono de reclamo. Disfrutaba cada encuentro con Santiago Malvarez, un aventurero eternamente inquieto, eternamente atormentado por sus fantasmas secretos y sus eternas rubias, lánguidas y bobas.

Santiago soltó una carcajada, sin inmutarse por el maltrato.

—Vamos. Si no tenés un plan mejor, ¿por qué no venís con nosotros? Hay algo así como una fiesta en alguna parte… Ah, esta es Silvia.

La rubia se acomodó el escote y me enseñó unos dientes blanquísimos. 

—Gabriela.

Malvarez siguió como si nada.

—Además, hay alguien que quiero que veas… Te aseguro que valdrá la pena.

La perspectiva de encerrarme en casa a merced de mis fantasmas no me atraía especialmente. Tal vez lograra emborracharme lo suficiente como para caer en la cama y dormirme sin pensar más.

—Vamos. De todas maneras no cené, así que…

~oOo~

Era el ambiente preferido de Marcos Labrapoulos. Ruidoso, divertido y vagamente internacional. La rubia bostezó y Malvarez saludó a medio mundo y…

—Ah. Ahí está… Vení…

Ni se molestó en tratar de levantarse. Ahora estaba casi borracho, pero sus ojos negros seguían lúcidos y sonrientes.

—Guillermo…

—Mi querido Malvarez... Mi estimado híbrido criollo con tus habituales doncellas…

—No son _mis_ habituales, ganso. Este es _nuestro_ Pedro, y esta es Celia…

—Gabriela.

Graziani me apuntó con el vaso y lo agitó a modo de saludo. Los cubitos flotaron peligrosamente cerca del borde

—Ya nos vimos antes. ¿No es así, Pedro? Estabas con el hermoso Alex en el restaurante. –Intentó una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos–. ¿Cómo es que estás suelto tan temprano?

Sentí que se me hinchaba una vena en la frente.

—Yo no estoy suelto, Graziani, porque no soy una vaca que meten en un corral. Supongo que mucha gente aguanta tus groserías de borracho, pero yo no soy tan altruista. Buenas noches.

Apreté los puños, aguantándome las ganas de borrarle de un derechazo esa sonrisa presumida de la cara o de revolearle los cubitos por la cabeza.

Mantuve la jauría quieta, no le iba a dar el gusto de un berrinche en público. Giré sobre mis talones y me fui, enmascarando el dolor bajo un frío gesto de furia.

Graziani tomó un trago más que generoso y se pasó el vaso frío por la frente.

—Mmm… ¿La cagué otra vez, Malvarez?

—Te contesto corto y simple: sí.

~oOo~

No me molesté en prender las luces. Con **Al Vacío** de **NTVG** sonando a todo volumen, fui al baño, abrí la lluvia y me quedé parado ahí, dejando que el agua caliente aflojara la tensión de mi cuello. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer en la nube de vapor.

_...que saltes al vacío y que no vuelvas nunca,_

_y que toda tu vida te mate la culpa_

_de haberme robado una parte del alma_

_y es lo que a vos te hace falta_

_alejarte de acá..._

Me acordé de las palabras que Malvarez me había dicho una vez, palabras que no quise escuchar. Después de todo, eso del amor no es cosa que pueda premeditarse. Es cosa del destino. De pronto nos golpea cuando menos lo esperamos. Y a veces no llega por más que nos haga tanta falta como el aire.

Me refregué con la esponja hasta que la piel se puso roja y me empezó a arder. Traté de tapar el dolor provocado por la súbita reaparición del energúmeno de Graziani con otro más concreto. Con rabia mal encauzada, me desquité con el jabón y lo estampé contra la mampara de la ducha. Pegó con un ruido sordo, rebotó y fue a parar al suelo. Y yo hice lo mismo. Me desmoroné, la espalda contra la pared y las piernas encogidas. Crucé los brazos sobre las rodillas y descansé la frente. A pesar del agua caliente, estaba temblando.

Yo había creído seriamente que estaba en paz con el pasado hasta que el maldito se me apareció en persona.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2

**Un tal Guillermo Graziani**

Guillermo Graziani. Dos casamientos fallidos. Abogado, y de los buenos. En su estrado privado no se las arreglaba tan bien. Nunca había sido capaz de asumir su elección sexual. Condicionado por los prejuicios, llevaba una doble vida. Mentía como respiraba, hasta que se atascó en su propia maraña. Se acordó de que quería vivir, pero no quería una vida condicionada por los deseos o necesidades de los demás.

La mayor parte de sus años profesionales, fueron un gran conflicto desarrollado en varias etapas de dimensiones distintas, donde él fue protagonista unas veces, y otras, partícipe necesario.

A los cuarentaypico, su destino cambió. Una noticia le sacudió los cimientos: su primera mujer, Silvina, era uno de los rehenes en los atentados de Bombay.

No dudó. Recuperó su espíritu curioso y sus ganas de meter la nariz donde fuere, y se internó en la India para seguir las negociaciones de rescate. Los relatos vía mail que hacía de los acontecimientos, llegaron a manos de un amigo periodista que lo convenció de publicar los valiosos textos.

Ese fue el comienzo de una seguidilla de coberturas de conflictos que lo tendrían enrolado en los frentes de batalla. Y sería también el comienzo de su reconocimiento mundial como periodista de trinchera.

Para eso, siempre tenía que estar en el lugar exacto. Oliendo la muerte. Poniéndose “en el pellejo del otro” o “dejándose llevar por el instinto”, como le gustaba decir.

Ese instinto lo tuvo girando por Asia, América y Europa, trazando vínculos nuevos, fuertes, genuinos, con la gente y sus problemas. Vínculos de los que ya nunca más pudo ni quiso desprenderse.

Su vida consistía en guerras, viajes y mudanzas. Se convirtió en un trotamundos, en un nómade.

~oOo~

**2011**

Después de haber seguido los últimos años de una cacería que duró casi diez y terminó con la muerte del escurridizo líder terrorista más buscado, Graziani decidió que era hora de volver.

Apenas eran las 21,30 cuando pisó suelo argento pero había estado despierto desde la madrugada anterior y el cuerpo le acusaba el trajín. Cayó en la cuenta, con cierto regocijo interno, de que se sentía un poco decepcionado de que no hubiera ido nadie a recibirlo. Pero no había querido causar revuelo ni corridas anunciando su llegada.

No fue hasta que estuvo subido a un taxi que empezó a sentir que estaba de vuelta. Había algo en el ruido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto mojado que sonaba diferente de todos los caminos por los que había andado durante los últimos tres años, algo acerca de la forma en que las luces se reflejaban en la superficie de la calle, algo sobre el olor de los asientos.

El corazón le dio un ridículo salto de alegría al saber que volvía a estar en casa.

~oOo~

“Lo inesperado suele estar a la vuelta de la esquina” era mi muletilla insignia.

Aunque esta vez, la esquina estuvo detrás de la puerta de la oficina del jefe, cuando llegué una mañana cualquiera para presentar un borrador.

Apoyado indolentemente contra una ventana, un tipo con las manos en los bolsillos y con el pelo en franco retroceso, me sonrió con cierta picardía.

Mierda.

No estaba acostumbrado a que me sorprendieran con la guardia baja. En mi trabajo era muy saludable conocer de antemano el cómo, el cuándo y el con quién. Sobre todo si ese _quién_ desprendía un nivel de magnetismo capaz de dejar pegado a algún incauto por el resto de su vida.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Tenía abierto el cuello de la camisa, la corbata ladeada y las mangas subidas hasta los codos. La sonrisa derrochaba sexualidad reprimida. Me miró de arriba abajo con una desfachatada atención a los detalles. Sentí que me ponía colorado.

—Ah, Pedro, dejame que te presente a un querido amigo y excelente profesional. Estoy tratando de convencerlo de que deje un poco de primeras planas para otros y se quede en Buenos Aires...

—Guillermo Graziani.

Me estiró la mano y la mía le salió al encuentro por voluntad propia. Imposible no reconocer el nombre. El tipo era una leyenda entre los novatos que soñaban algún día seguir sus pasos. Aunque la foto de archivo no le hacía justicia. La madurez lo había mejorado.

El reconocimiento de piel fue instantáneo, casi doloroso. ¿Había algo más odioso que obligarse a la normalidad, cuando la sangre se espesa y los iones colisionan en el aire?

—Beggio. Pedro Beggio.

La voz del jefe descomprimió la situación.

—Pedro es nuestra más reciente incorporación. Van a tener mucho de que conversar; está a cargo de la sección Política Internacional.

Se despegó de la pared y empezó un curioso balanceo a la vez que me escrutaba con la mirada.

—¿Trabajás acá? No te dejes engañar por nada de lo que Vito te diga. Detrás de esta pinta calamitosa, se esconde el mejor analista político de Buenos Aires.

Se acercó al escritorio y agarró el borrador que había quedado olvidado.

—¿Puedo?

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Quién era yo para negarle nada?

Vito sonrió.

~oOo~

Resultó que teníamos un conocido en común. Santiago Malvarez, fotógrafo. Ellos se habían conocido en algún lugar del mundo y ahora Malvarez hacía trabajos _freelance_ para el diario. Organizó una reunión en su casa para agasajar al recién llegado y yo no podía dejar de ir.

Los invitados fueron ocupando gradualmente el espacio, repartidos entre la cocina, el estar y la galería, que era más bien chica. El ruido aumentó. A Graziani y a mí nos separó la gente, después de haber tenido unos insignificantes minutos a solas. En un esfuerzo por ser el de siempre, me dediqué a charlar con cualquiera con quien cruzaba una mirada. A muchos los conocía. Pero uno solo me interesaba. 

Como buen fotógrafo, Malvarez sabía dónde mirar.

—Nunca doy consejos, pero esta vez...

—No hagas una excepción.

—Él y vos van por caminos muy distintos, nene.

—¡Apenas lo conocí esta mañana!

—Como si el tiempo tuviera algo que ver en esto. Se trata de Graziani. La inmediatez es parte de su encanto.

—¿En todo?

—En todo. Con todo. Vive intensamente el momento. Pero nada dura. Nada es importante mucho tiempo.

—No te escucho. Tengo un repentino ataque de sordera.

—Como quieras. Ya sos grandecito. Pero Graziani no es de los que se enamoran.

—No te pongas melodramático, Malvarez.

Sentí el impulso de buscarlo entre los invitados. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por sobre las cabezas. Nos miramos. Un minuto o un año. Y entre los dos crecieron y se ahogaron los propósitos.

~oOo~

Al llegar a casa, me senté en la galería. Parecía que iba a llover; eso me ahorraba el tener que regar las plantas.

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y necesitaba ponerme a trabajar en el borrador, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Guillermo Graziani. Tenía curiosidad por la leyenda. Reconocí un pinchazo de ilusión en alguna parte, recordando cómo me había mirado, pero no quería creerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía? El tipo era inalcanzable.

En el momento en que estalló un relámpago, sonó el teléfono. Lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Me levanté y entré corriendo. Número desconocido. El corazón se me saltó un latido.

—¿Si?

—Soy Graziani.

—Ah, hola. No esperaba que me llamaras.

_“No esperaba... bien hecho, Beggio, como si necesitara saber que estabas pensando en él...”_

—¿Comiste?

—¿Perdón?

—Que si ya comiste.

—Acabo de llegar, todavía no...

—¿Puedo ir y cocinar algo? Estoy harto de la comida de restaurant.

—Claro. Sí, sería grandioso.

—Perfecto. En media hora estoy ahí.

Colgó y me quedé inmóvil, con la mirada fija en el teléfono. Eso sí que era moverse rápido. Traté de no pensar en que la cena parecía una cita.

Subí despacio la escalera hasta mi cuarto, me di una ducha, me puse un vaquero y una remera. Descalzo, volví al baño a lavarme los dientes para hacer tiempo. Me miré en el espejo. ¿Graziani en mi casa, cocinando? Tal vez quisiera hablar sobre el borrador, después de todo.

Timbre.

Troté por la escalera y abrí la puerta.

Había optado por algo más cómodo, en vez del habitual traje. Sonriendo, me mostró dos bolsas de supermercado.

—No sabía qué tenías, así que traje algunas cosas.

—Menos mal, porque puedo ofrecerte vino, pero soy muy malo cocinando.

—Ah, eso es porque no me conocías –sonrió un poco más, y sentí de golpe la boca llena de algodón—. Yo te voy a enseñar.

Lo llevé a la cocina. Se arremangó y se adueñó del lugar, mientras yo pasaba a ser un mero colaborador. El tipo era prolijito y sabía lo que se traía entre manos. Destapé una botella de malbec y trabajamos como si lleváramos años haciendo eso. La naturalidad con que fluían las cosas me salvaba de pensar en lo rápido que había mutado el trato entre los dos.

Mientras esperábamos que se cocinara la pasta, me miró de arriba abajo.

—Sos lindo –comentó, como pudo haber dicho ‘pasame la sal’.

—Gracias. ¿Sabés que vos no estás nada mal? –contraataqué.

Otra sonrisa, más marcada.

—Me alegra que hayamos aclarado ese punto.

—Lo mismo digo.

~oOo~

Nos acomodamos uno de cada lado de la barra hasta que por lo visto lo pensó mejor, y dio la vuelta para sentarse al lado mío, diciendo:

—Nada de charlas de trabajo.

—Pensé que querías comentarme algo del borrador.

Sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—No. Ni una palabra.

Enroscó un poco de pasta en el tenedor y me lo acercó.

—A ver qué te parece...

Consideré mis posibilidades mientras degustaba el bocado. La pasta estaba al dente y la salsa... bueno, no tenía con qué compararla. Era una delicia. El tipo era un periodista reconocido mundialmente, estaba como quería y encima cocinaba como los dioses. _Me cocinaba_. ¿Qué más podía desear un simple mortal como yo?

—Perfecto.

— _Perfecto_. ¿Así nomás?

—¿Qué más? ¿Querés que haga sonar las trompetas de Jericó? No te agrandes, Graziani.

—¡Vos sos un atorrante!

Me resultaba imposible no sentirme impresionado por su personalidad. Era un tipo que había perdido la noción de la pequeñez y de los límites.

Muchas opiniones existían sobre él y yo las había conocido todas y creído ninguna. Un (buen) periodista sabe que eso es algo que se reserva para uso personal.

—¿Cómo triunfar? Es como todas las cosas: 10 por ciento de talento y 90 por ciento de trabajo. Y lo más importante: querer triunfar.

—Bueno... Todos quieren triunfar, ¿no?

—No, chiquitín, no creas. La mayoría _cree_ quererlo, pero en realidad no les tienta demasiado. La mayoría prefiere evitar los sobresaltos y los riesgos y refugiarse a la noche en la seguridad de su sillón mirando la tele. Yo ni siquiera tengo tele porque odio verme y si me preguntás de qué color son las paredes de mi casa, no te podría contestar. Vivo en hoteles.

—Esa vida parece muy... muy estéril, ¿no te parece?

—No lo sé. Es mi vida, yo la elegí y no podría vivir de otra manera.

—¿Solo? Digo, después de tus divorcios... ¿Aprendiste la lección?

—Puede. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Trabajo. Es lo único que me interesa. No me gusta darle a otra persona el derecho a exigirme nada. ¿Te parece mal?

Me encogí de hombros. No pude evitar reírme. Yo pensaba exactamente igual.

—No sé si puedo ser imparcial en eso. No soy el mejor ejemplo.

—¿Estuviste casado?

—Una vez. Estuve perdido un tiempo, pero sobreviví. Al final resultó lo mejor para los dos. Creí estar enamorado, pero las cosas ya estaban cambiando para mí, así que corregí el rumbo y se acabó.

Me miró, con un codo apoyado en la madera y el mentón en la palma de la mano. Con la otra me alcanzó la copa.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Vos aprendiste la lección?

Estuve a punto de hacer un comentario gracioso, pero me contuve. En lugar de eso, agarré la copa y me demoré en sus dedos.

—Puede. O tal vez haya estado esperando...

Me miró, preguntándose si le tomaba el pelo. Le sostuve la mirada, sin tener idea de lo que pasaría. Eran tantas las posibilidades. _“No metas la pata... por favor, sea lo que sea, no metas la pata…”_

Graziani apoyó una mano en mi frente.

—No soy muy bueno para esperar.

—Nos estamos metiendo en problemas, ¿no? –dije.

—Más de los que te imaginás –recuperó la copa y tomó un sorbo de vino—. ¿Sabés por qué vine?

—No tengo la menor idea. ¿A alimentarme?

—A seducirte.

—Hasta ahora no tengo quejas.

—Hasta ahora no viste nada.

Sonrió. Y entonces me besó, una sola vez, fugazmente.

Graziani me había sacado de mi eje. Me volvía loco, sentía que el cuerpo se me disolvía, que una horda de deseo tiraba abajo los muros que había levantado por las dudas.

Nos miramos. Sus ojos bajaron desde mis ojos hasta mi boca. Se inclinó y volvimos a besarnos. El primer beso fue de reconocimiento. Este fue una toma de posesión.

No me acuerdo cómo conseguimos terminar la cena. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? Apenas nos conocíamos, y sin embargo, ahí estábamos.

Insistió en llevar los platos. Cuando terminó, se paró a mi lado. Me agarró de la mano y me tironeó hasta ponerme de pie, dándome la vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a él. Sentí su lengua lamiéndome el cuello. Apartó la remera y me besó el hombro, dejándome un mordiscón.

—Mejor tomárselo con calma –me desconocí al escucharme. ¿De verdad estaba jadeando? De repente me dio un poco de miedo.

—¿Querés no hacerlo?

—No. Sí quiero.

—Bien. Entonces ¿por qué no subimos?

Apagué las luces y crucé la cocina, subí la escalera y me volví en el tercer peldaño. Me senté en el escalón al ver que se acercaba. Se quedó parado con la cara a la altura de la mía. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos y su boca se acercó a la mía hasta fundirse con ella. Levanté el brazo, le puse la mano en la nuca y apreté con fuerza. Mi deseo era como un hierro al rojo que me traspasaba las tripas. Me recosté en la escalera. El filo de los escalones se me clavó en la espalda; dolor y deseo se hicieron uno. Le acaricié la mejilla y el cuello, mientras él deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la remera y me recorría el pecho con la yema de los dedos. Se inclinó sobre mí y nos movimos como en un simulacro, con la ropa puesta, con el cuerpo arqueado. Escuchábamos el murmullo de la ropa, de nuestra respiración. Estiré la mano y la deslicé por su camisa, hacia abajo y lo acaricié. Soltó un gemido animal y se enderezó casi pasándome por encima, agarrándome la mano para que lo siguiera.

—No tengo edad para andar haciendo papelones con la ropa puesta, chiquitín. Vamos a la cama.

Nos desnudamos por etapas, sin dejar de besarnos. No hubo arrepentimiento repentino, ni timidez. Hubo sí, demasiada voracidad, demasiada pasión. La necesidad de pertenecernos nos estaqueó sobre el colchón, carne contra carne, rindiendo todos los secretos. El primer ramalazo de calor que sentí cuando su carne entró en contacto con la mía me hizo murmurar algo, pero después ya no hubo más palabras. El envión se trasformó en un movimiento arrollador que me redujo a escombros. Fundido hasta los huesos. Se apoyó en los codos y me dio un beso largo y profundo. Y volvió a comenzar.

~oOo~

Graziani se fue con las primeras luces del amanecer. Tenía una serie de reuniones. Yo planeaba arrastrarme de vuelta a la cama. Nos había costado desprendernos el uno del otro. En la calle, frente a mi casa, nos habíamos besado por última vez antes de que subiera al taxi y yo me quedara viendo como se alejaba.

Con cualquier otra persona me habrían preocupado las clásicas estupideces: quién haría el primer llamado, si volvería a verlo, si pensaba realmente algo de lo que había dicho... Con Graziani eso no me importaba. Fuera lo que fuese aquello, y viniera lo que viniera después, me parecía bien. Si toda la relación quedaba encapsulada en las horas que acabábamos de pasar juntos, ya me sentía afortunado.

Dormí hasta las diez y me despertó el aviso de un mensaje. Agarré el celular y me quedé viendo la lucecita parpadear como si fuera una clave Morse. ¿Sería de Graziani? Y si era de él, ¿significaba algo que no hubiera llamado? El mismo problema al inicio de cualquier relación, nunca se sabe cómo interpretar el comportamiento de la otra persona. Y apenas habían pasado cuatro horas desde mi adulto propósito de tomar las cosas como se presentaran. Me armé de coraje y toqué la pantalla:

**“Quiero creer que pueden sucedernos cosas agradables. No todos los días, pero sí de vez en cuando”.**

En aquel momento no se me ocurrió pensar que alguna vez iba a desear que esa parte de mi pasado nunca hubiera existido.

~oOo~

Los días que siguieron fueron febriles, pero excitantes. Disfrutaba conocer su mundo secreto y caótico. Graziani era un torrente continuo de talento, malicia, buen humor y desparpajo. Me ayudó con el borrador y el resultado no pasó desapercibido para mi jefe.

—¿Por qué hacés esto por mí, Graziani?

—Porque me gustás. Y cuando alguien me gusta...

—Vos también me gustás mucho. Si nos hubiéramos conocido antes, ¿te imaginás lo que podríamos haber hecho juntos?

—Lo importante es que nos conocimos, ¿no?

—Claro

Y la charla terminaba como todas las charlas. Besos que urgían. Piel que reclamaba piel.

~oOo~

Pasé la tarde tirado en el sillón, pretendiendo leer un libro. En realidad, lo que esperaba era una llamada de Graziani. Hacía cinco días que no lo veía. En los últimos tres meses me había acostumbrado a hablar con él, pero más que nada, me había acostumbrado a su piel. Mi cuerpo recordaba el suyo con una intensidad que me impedía concentrarme en otra cosa. Antes de que apareciera en mi vida yo vivía en un limbo: no me la pasaba de joda, pero tampoco era un monje. Ahora me sentía como un animal en celo.

Sin querer, me puse a recordar lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Prefería pensar que éramos amigos con derechos, porque había aprendido a leerlo y estaba seguro de que la palabra ‘amor’ no estaba en su diccionario. No me animé a fantasear con lo que podría suceder. Graziani tenía un ritmo mucho más acelerado que el mío. Para él, vivir rápido era una manera de protegerse. Le permitía reducir los sentimientos a la mitad, porque no había tiempo para sentir más. A veces parecía que estaba apurado por terminar y seguir adelante.

~oOo~

La semana pasó como en una soporífera nebulosa. Contagiado del carácter egocéntrico del mundo, pensé que si nada importante me pasaba a mí, afuera tampoco pasaba nada. La verdad es que sí pasaban cosas, pero para cuando me enteré, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo que modificara no la causa, sino el efecto.

La llamada llegó y lo puso en alerta de inmediato. Ya hacía días que se pasaba horas leyendo documentos y material que le llegaba de sus colegas en el extranjero y muchas veces volvía a casa de madrugada, después de haber estado horas en las agencias de noticias analizando la información que fluía sin parar. Amenaza de ataques en Libia podían acabar con el dictador. Era cuestión de horas. Y Graziani simplemente no podía no estar involucrado.

~oOo~

¿Qué podía decirle? Nada nos ataba, ni promesas ni palabras. Nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por él. Solo habíamos tenido noches ardientes.

No le pude ver los ojos. La noche creciente clavaba sombras en su cara y su voz pareció llegar de muy lejos...

—Hace mucho que me gané el derecho de hacer lo que tenga ganas de hacer. Soy dueño de mi vida. Tomo mis propias decisiones y cometo mis propios errores. No me gusta estar atado. Supongo que lo que estoy tratando de decir tan malamente, es que me voy. Me costó mucho ser quién soy y no voy a renunciar a eso.

~oOo~

Hubo un silencio perturbador, y me di cuenta de que eso es lo que deja una persona cuando sale de nuestra vida. Silencio.

Yo no quería terminar, pero Graziani no sabía cómo quedarse ni cómo quererme. Sabía de sobra que no nos habían fabricado para estar juntos. Él tenía una etiqueta de no sé qué historia y la mía decía algo muy diferente. Pero nos habíamos encontrado, y nuestros núcleos habían chocado y se habían entrelazado inevitablemente, para volver a separarse y rebotar cada uno por su lado sin tener la más mínima intención de volver a estar en contacto.

Era una mierda, pero era así.

Las noches y los días se volvieron un infierno, un infierno gélido. Una cama vacía y a la vez tan llena de sentimientos, una almohada con su olor. Era poco a lo que podía aferrarme. Presentía que nadie sería capaz de sustituirlo. Nadie tendría la capacidad de salvarme como él lo hacía, ni de hacerme reír o encabronar.

Caminé sin rumbo. Cerré los ojos. Desperté cada mañana dándome cuenta de que todavía no había tocado fondo, pero cada vez me quedaba menos oxígeno para poder llegar a la superficie.

¿Y si me acostumbraba? ¿Y si aprendía a vivir sin él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguiría con mi vida, con una parte de mí mismo enterrada en algún lugar que no podría recordar nunca más?

Viví al límite del precipicio, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por algo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces cerré los puños, apreté los dientes y lo saqué de mi vida como él me había sacado de la suya.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3

**2014**

Por enésima vez traté de concentrarme en el libro. Era evidente que la noche no estaba para lectura.

_—¿Qué mierda se habrá creído ese imbécil? ¿Por qué tuvo que volver?_

Timbre.

Ya pasaba largamente de la medianoche.

_—¿Y quién carajo viene a estas horas? ¡Juro que voy a…!_

Me levanté, tambaleándome, y fui a abrir arrastrando el acolchado.

Tenía un mal sabor en la boca y los pelos de punta. Me fijé por la mirilla, no fuera a ser que un ratero trasnochado quisiera agarrarme desprevenido.

Pero quien estaba ante la puerta era el mismísimo Guillermo Graziani.

—Mierda –murmuré.

Para convencerme volví a pegar el ojo a la mirilla. Sabía que Graziani sabía que yo estaba del otro lado. No me quedaba más remedio que abrir la puerta.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, esperando que desapareciera.

—¿A qué viniste?

—No sé. Nostalgia, quizás. ¿Te desperté?

—No, me encanta andar por ahí con esta pinta.

Lo miré de un modo que pretendía ser ofensivo y esperé a ver cómo reaccionaba. Se limitó a sonreír. Parecía un poco indeciso y nervioso, cosa poco frecuente en él. 

Me miró a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de mi antigua personalidad.

—Me gusta tu pelo –dijo.

—Muy gracioso. A mí también me gusta el tuyo.

—Sospecho que no es un buen momento. Perdoname.

—Dale, Graziani, ahorrémonos los chistes.

Saltaba a la vista que había ensayado lo que iba a decir, y mi reacción, lejos de parecerle grosera, se le antojaba cariñosa.

—Quería que supieras que volví para quedarme. En Buenos Aires.

Otra vez reflotó el dolor guardado. Y el dolor acostumbra ser patrón de la ironía.

—Genial. Estoy emocionado. ¿Publicamos la primicia?

—¿Te importaría no ser sarcástico?

—Desde que te fuiste, es mi manera habitual de expresarme. A todos les encanta.

Se balanceó sobre los talones y desvió la mirada.

—Supongo que las personas no tienen una segunda oportunidad con vos.

No me molesté en contestarle. Siempre fui un excelente alumno. Y había tenido el mejor maestro.

Volvió a la carga.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? Hace tres años que no nos vemos.

—¿Por qué tanta hostilidad, Pedro? Yo no te guardo rencor.

Ah. O el sol del Medio Oriente le había derretido el brillante cerebro que alguna vez tuvo, o el tipo tenía los huevos de plomo.

—¿Y porqué tendrías vos que guardarme rencor? Yo no te hice nada. —Me conocía lo suficiente para comprender por el tono de mi voz, que estaba de un humor de perros.

Me di cuenta de que le hacía daño. Su confusión me parecía sincera. Al parecer las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado.

—Vine a disculparme… Te traje esto como ofrenda de paz.

Se agachó para agarrar algo que yo no había notado a sus pies. Se enderezó y vi que me ofrecía una maceta.

Preparé otro vitriólico discurso, lo miré a los ojos, me embarullé. Cinco años de facultad, tres premios a la labor periodística y al final me conformé con…

—¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De una ventana… ¿Tenés algo para tomar?

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Me siguió hasta la cocina. Se quedó con los codos apoyados en la barra mientras yo preparaba café para él y un té para mí.

El silencio se estiró hasta que le puse la taza delante.

—¿Ahora resulta que sos un alcohólico?

—No lo sé… A lo mejor… Por lo menos trabajé con ganas y por mucho tiempo para serlo.

—Creo que Alex no te aprecia mucho. ¿Por qué?

—Viejas historias ridículas… Trabajé para su padre y el buen hijo tiene demasiado orgullo y demasiada vanidad. Me trató con cierta grosería que no me gustó y le di una respetable paliza delante del “tout París”. Lo despeiné incluso.

—No te entiendo. Tratás de ser desagradable y lo conseguís. Y sin embargo todo el mundo te quiere. Y no hablo de idiotas, sino de gente que vale mucho y no se malgasta…

—Ah… Eso…

Miró en el fondo de la taza, buscando palabras, pero ahí no había nada más que los posos del café.

—Esa gente sigue siendo fiel a otro Guillermo Graziani. Al Guillermo Graziani periodista que estuvo en Argel, Libia, Haití, al que fue herido por los talibanes y al que vivió con los mauritanos, al que creía en lo que escribía y en lo que vivía... Pero ese Guillermo Graziani está muerto, y ahora lo único que queda es este Guillermo Graziani envejecido, gastado y acabado que vive de la memoria del otro y que solo busca en el fondo de una botella. Un Guillermo Graziani que no tiene nada, porque nada quiere, y que se complace en su propio derrumbe.

No buscaba compasión. Estaba haciendo un reportaje desapasionado sobre sí mismo y tuve miedo.

—¿Cómo podés sentir así? Hay muchas cosas en la vida que valen la pena.

Me volvió el tono de mala leche, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía recordaba la electricidad que corría entre nosotros al principio de nuestra relación, una electricidad sexual que saturaba incluso el aire que respirábamos. Años había tardado en darme cuenta de que yo había generado la mayor parte de la misma, instigado por mi propio desamparo. Quizás era por eso por lo que, al pensar en el pasado, me ponía tan poco amable.

Todavía me acusaba de haber sido un idiota de remate.

—Deliciosa frase que oculta un bosque de humo, Pedro. Hay cosas en la vida para el que las quiere. Para el que nada quiere, nada hay. Y ese soy yo.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué volviste, Graziani?

—Es curioso. Cuando uno ve la muerte de cerca, quiere hacer lo que no hizo en años, tener en un segundo lo que deseó toda la vida. Cuando realmente nos damos cuenta de que ya es tarde, inevitablemente surgen los balances.

—¿Yo cuento en el tuyo?

Me miró con calma a través de sus ojos vidriosos. Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

—Vos sos lo principal. Cada día que pasé lejos de vos, acrecentaba el recuerdo. Fui un idiota. Nunca logré olvidarte. Un poco porque sabía que te había lastimado, pero principalmente, y me tomó tiempo reconocerlo, porque nunca dejé de quererte. Cuando no aguanté más, decidí volver y buscarte. Preparé tantas palabras y explicaciones... Pero no seríamos nosotros si las cosas nos salieran derechas, ¿no es así? Te encontré con el hermoso Alex y pensé que... Cuando te tuve enfrente fue como si estuviera delante de un espejo que me devolvía la imagen de mis culpas...

Se puso de pie.

—En fin. Ya te vi. Ya oí tu voz. ¿Qué más puedo esperar? Debió ser así. Tenés que saber que te quise. Vos me quisiste. Eso ya es bastante. Me tengo que ir. Espero haberme disculpado razonablemente bien y ahora me hace falta un trago. Buenas noches… y no te olvides de regar la maldita planta.

Curioso. Tres años habían pasado desde que Graziani se había ido. Sin embargo, desde que lo había vuelto a ver hacía unas horas, era como si el tiempo se hubiera acortado, para terminar creyendo que había sido un lapso de horas apenas. ¿Qué sentía por Graziani? No sabía. No podía definirlo. Una mezcla de amor con amarguras viejas difíciles de matar en un segundo. De esperanzas que despertaban de pronto para volverme la espalda enseguida. De sueños cotidianos que luchaban por hacerse realidad después de todo. Pero la vida insistía en el reencuentro, en que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Quién era yo para oponerme?

En otras épocas fantaseaba con su regreso. Me inventaba largos monólogos para desahogar mi rabia y mi tristeza. Pero en los últimos tiempos quería que volviera para cantarle las cuarenta. Cuando a uno lo rechazan se siente jodido. Se le queda adentro una amargura que tiende a desahogar con el primero que se cruza.

De pronto sentí una angustia inmensa ante la visión de ese gigante destrozado, sin piedad consigo mismo y aún aureolado por su haraposa grandeza…

Y todo comenzó a cambiar. Lo detuve cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta.

—¡No te vayas!

Graziani se acercó y me sujetó del mentón.

Como yo lo veía, ese hombre era igual que yo, mi gemelo. Entendí que lo que yo veía en él era un reflejo deformado de mí mismo, de mi miedo a depender de otros. Lo único que podía darnos el coraje necesario para salvar la distancia era reconocer que solo podíamos existir en el otro. Quedaba por ver quién de los dos daría el primer paso.

—Cuidado con la piedad, Pedro. Es un sentimiento peligroso. ¿No leíste a Zweig? No caigas en esa trampa.

Fue mi segundo beso de la noche. Este olía a alcohol y a derrota y detrás de él había tinieblas y hogueras grandiosas… Me hizo temblar…

Su cara era la misma, pero había algo nuevo en su mirada. Ahí donde antes había una pared, ahora había una invitación, una especie de llamada que no podía expresar con palabras. Toda la tensión se transformó en deseo silencioso.

Y después él ya no estaba… Y la mañana me encontró con los ojos rojos, sentado al lado de una ridícula planta robada…

~oOo~

Alex no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi ceñudo silencio y mis ojeras. Se lo veía pulcro y perfecto y tuve ganas de tirarle con algo pesado.

—Llegás tarde…

Y agregó con una sonrisa que valía un millón de algo:

—…pero no tiene importancia. Vamos. Es mejor llegar a la exposición cerca del cierre. No me gusta andar a los empujones con una muchedumbre de pánfilos.

—Para vos todo el mundo se compone de pánfilos, ¿eh?

Lo sorprendí. Iba a contestarme, pero…

Dos tipos de traje entraron a la recepción del hotel. Al pasar, uno de ellos empujó con el hombro a Alex.

—¡Eh! ¿No tenés ojos, estúpido?

El tipo se volvió y lo agarró de la corbata.

—¿A quién le decís estúpido, infeliz? ¿Querés que te rompa los dientes?

—Yo… Yo…

Era una cara que paralizaba. Pocos demonios escapados del infierno podían tener una malignidad tal. Los labios finos silabearon salvajemente.

—En el futuro, cuidate la boca, payaso. Hoy tenés suerte de que esté apurado.

Los dos tipos se alejaron hacia la recepción.

Alex hizo un gesto como si el hecho de haberse librado fuera mérito suyo. Se arregló la corbata.

—Chusma… No deberían dejarlos entrar en sitios decentes.

Sentado, inadvertido detrás de un diario, Guillermo Graziani no perdía detalle del incidente.

~oOo~

Llegamos al cerrarse las puertas. Había sido un viaje miserable, silencioso e incómodo, y fue un alivio entrar.

—¿Señor de St. Etienne? Bienvenido. Acá tengo las fotos de las piezas de la colección y un detalle completo de las mismas. Su señor padre nos prometió una buena nota antes de nuestra apertura en París.

—Sí… Sí…

—Y ahora lo llevaré a ver las…

Dos hombres encapuchados nos metieron a empujones en la sala de exhibición. Alcancé a ver a dos empleados, atados y amordazados en el suelo.

—Vos no llevas a nadie a ninguna parte, abuelo. Arriba las manos, todos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Nunca mirás televisión? Deberías adivinarlo, pero si no podés, te lo voy a deletrear. Esto es un a—sal—to.

En ese momento le vi los ojos y lo reconocí. Y él a mí.

—Este me reconoció. Son los del hotel.

—¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora?

—No nos podemos echar atrás. Y no podemos dejar testigos. O sea que…

De pronto tuve el caño de un arma delante de mis ojos, peligrosamente cerca.

—… habrá que eliminar los cabos sueltos.

Grité lo típico en esos casos:

—¡No!

Una voz aburrida nos sorprendió a todos.

—Basta, Borko. Bajá eso.

—¿Vos quién carajo sos?

—¿Qué importa eso? Te vi en el hotel y esa cara tuya no se pasa por alto. Tengo una memoria excelente y la recordé. La vi en Alemania, en los archivos de la policía. Borko Ilincic, serbio, miembro de los Panteras Rosas, ladrones internacionales de joyas, sospechoso de asesinato y prófugo buscado en Dubai y Francia. ¿Qué otra cosa podías venir a hacer a Buenos Aires? Esto, ¿verdad? —señaló una de las vitrinas donde se guardaban las joyas—. Lo adiviné. La policía está avisada y espera afuera. Estás acabado.

—Todavía no. Todavía tengo una salida.

Una garra se me clavó en el brazo, arrastrándome.

—No van a disparar contra un rehén…

—No. En eso tenés razón… ¡pero no voy a dejar que te lo lleves!

Se lanzó en un movimiento directo, sorprendentemente ágil para un tipo de su edad. Lo pateó en la entrepierna y después lo remató de una patada en la cabeza. Neutralizó a uno, pero el otro apretó el gatillo.

Graziani se tocó la mancha que se hacía más grande en la camisa.

Me miró, incrédulo.

—A la mierda…

Las piernas se le doblaron y cayó al piso.

Los disparos atrajeron a la policía, que irrumpió en el lugar.

—¡Quietos todos!

—¡No! ¡No van a…!

Disparos. Gritos. Olor a pólvora y a miedo.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo. Los ladrones cayeron acribillados. Yo me agaché al lado de Graziani y le aflojé la corbata.

—Graziani… pedazo de idiota… ¿qué te hicieron?

—¿Qué… creés, precioso? Me… pegaron un tiro… Creí que se notaba…

Trató de sonreír pero la boca ya no le respondía. Le acaricié la frente. Me miró fijo.

—Qué frase ¿eh? Heroica…

Los ojos se le fueron para atrás y la cabeza también.

Se estremeció.

—¡Graziani!

Ni St. Etienne ni el dueño de la galería importaban. Solo me importaba el cuerpo que sostenía en mis brazos, la sangre manchando mi camisa y mis manos heladas.

~oOo~

Más tarde, estábamos los dos en la sala de espera de una clínica privada.

Carraspeó, incómodo. Ahora parecía grotesco en su elegancia, pero yo no tenía piedad para regalar.

—Bueno… Me voy… En fin…

Vaciló otra vez buscando una última frase adecuada sin éxito. Yo no alcé los ojos.

—Si alguna vez vas a París…

Me salvó la enfermera.

—Si quiere ver al paciente, señor… Él dice que…

—¡Voy, claro que voy!

~oOo~

—Guille…

—¿Viste, chiquitín? Ni para morirme soy bueno… Qué reportaje frustrado. Hubiera sido el broche de oro de mi carrera… pero a lo mejor, seguir viviendo no es tan malo. ¿Vos qué creés?

Me senté en la cama, esquivando sueros y cables de monitores. Apoyé un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo semicubierto por la sábana blanca y la colcha verde claro. Me incliné porque conocía mejor que él mismo lo que quería, y porque sabía que en su testarudez, nunca lo iba a decir.

—No lo sé… En este momento no sé nada… Yo solo quiero pedirte una cosa…

Me incliné un poco más y le rocé la comisura de la boca con la nariz. Su aliento olía a desinfectante, pero los ojos brillaban ferales.

—Guille… Esta vez... ¿me dejás que me enamore de vos?

—Mmm… —bizqueó un poco y la mano sin canalizar me buscó la frente, despejándola de los mechones húmedos—. Lo voy a tomar en consideración… ¿Qué calificaciones tenés para semejante disparate?

Enredé los dedos de una mano en su cuello para asegurarme de tenerlo justo donde quería. Con los dedos de la otra le entreabrí los labios.

—Una sola…

Me incliné un poco más y mi aliento se confundió con el suyo cuando susurré sobre su boca.

—Ésta.

Mi boca lo buscó, volcánica. Mi cuerpo reconoció el suyo con la misma entrega. Y no hubo más dudas. Me apreté fuerte contra su pecho, mientras le besaba el cuello, la cara, los ojos.

A veces, las cosas perdidas se encuentran de nuevo.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

—Te quiero.

—Decilo de nuevo. Me hace bien...

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La línea “Por la certeza de que allá afuera está la persona a la que sienten pertenecer” pertenece a Mily Yorke, ella escribe sobre cine en La Nación.  
> (2) Los hechos que marcan los quiebres en la vida de GG son reales: los atentados de Bombay ocurrieron en noviembre de 2008; la muerte de Bin Laden en mayo de 2011 y la Batalla de Sirte en Libia, que terminó con la vida de Gadafi (o Kadhafi), ocurrió en octubre de 2011.  
> (3) La banda de los Panteras Rosas existe, y el serbio Ilincic era uno de sus miembros.  
> (4) Stefan Zweig es un escritor austríaco, autor de La Piedad Peligrosa, novela publicada en 1939.
> 
> El [original](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/2014/05/vuelta-de-pagina-1era-parte-by-alessa.html) se publicó el 30/05/2014 en [Acto de Fe Fanfiction](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/)


End file.
